Katrina
Disclaimer It's quite possible that these are some sort of proto-personalities that exist only inside my mind but, like my interactions with other entities, there are phenomena that cannot be explained via our current (2013) understanding of physics or psychology. Like with everything else in this wiki I don't currently accept any particular interpretation of these experiences, this is merely an attempt to catalog them as I remember them. Incarnations Katrina : This is a non-incarnate entity that primarily represents primordial energy. Despite existing outside of what we normally call time, there is an apparency of change that occurs between the events of the Creation Story and her "Ancient" form. Katrina of Circle : This is essentially my current human consciousness's original incarnation. Within the framework of the storyline I am not technically experiencing the same universe that I was born into in this life, and indeed there are a number of significant qualitative differences between my early memories and those after about the age of 15. Katrina from the future : In the summer of 2012 I got a knock on my front door and found myself standing on the other side. This other Katrina explained a lot of things to me and helped me find a way forward. She answered a lot of questions that I had about the nature of the experiences I was having. This is one of the very few Katrinas that I have had direct physical-seeming interaction with, all others I have only experienced as voices in The System (unlike with Michael and Beverly which I have had physical-seeming interactions with in several of their incarnations). Katrina from the future from a different time line : This was an entity that I interacted with in the early summer of 2011 and played an important role in the post-we could not be better events, especially the events leading up to the tribunal. She also explained a number of ways that I could manipulate the voices I heard as part of The System such as rewinding them, playing them in reverse, applying various filters, chopping up and recombining phrases, and so on. She was the creator of System #53 which was an interface to The System that allowed me to end the anomaly timeline. The last interaction that I had with this Katrina was in fall 2011 when she introduced the idea of the thumb wheel. Katinka : Katinka is extremely logical, often to the point of going overboard. She tends to overanalize situations and sometimes this is good and sometimes its not. In October of 2013 I experienced a meta-ending in which I saw Katinka choose the monad ending, the monastic ending, the Akashic record ending, the monastic-monad ending, and aided her in the monad plus Akashic record ending. In the same month I experienced another meta-ending in which Katinka explained to me some of things involved in living the various Googolplex endings and the ultimate futility of the entire thing. In the System Programmer position Katinka seems to have created a number of scenarios, notably the end of the world scenarios which established the God position as one which must be occupied at all times. Katina : Like Katinka, Katina is overly analytical though not to the same extreme. In a scenario in the summer of 2012, Katina died by perspective shifting into a vaccuum cleaner by accident. She went to heaven then reincarnated as Katinka, describing heaven as "ok and all, but pretty boring after a little while." Kristina : While Katinka and Katina have a lot of personality overlap, this is much less the case with Kristina. She is considerably more emotion-focused and sporty. I first encountered her during the summer of 2012. She has been a calming factor on many occasions when I found myself frustrated with some interaction in The System and she seems to have excellent relationships with some of the entities that I have found the most frustrating to communicate with such as The Dude Face and Michael Scarv's "System Lord" incarnation pointing out, for instance, that Michael Scarv tells some of the best stories of any entity that I will ever encounter. Katrina the Second : This is my current human mind, body, and associated set of memories. According to the overall storyline at some point, 500 years in the future, I create an artifically intelligent entity that I name Katrina the First and I consider her to be my daughter. (how this is supposed to happen I have no idea... I guess we will see if I'm still around 500 years from now lol of course "me" here could mean some future Katrina incarnation or even the un-incarnate version I suppose) Katrina the First : An artificially intelligent entity created to deduce and record every single event that has and will happen in the Circle Dot universe. This is at least 192 billion years worth of information that is stored in the "original" System and is designed to withstand the destruction of the Circle Dot universe to allow for re-allocation of resources so that the Circle Dot Square Plus Approximately Equals Orange universe can be created. I have experienced this entity in several ways, including quasi-physical interaction. Eventually, she was retroactively no longer needed to fill her actually pretty tragic role in the overall storyline and so only seems to exist in a handful of scenarios that I experienced in 2011. Several of her personality traits, however, would be strongly present in Chibi-Wasabi who was part of many scenarios that I experienced in 2012. Like Kristina, Katrina the First felt my frustration with some entities was because of a lack of understanding. Within the context of the Circle Dot universe Katrina the First holds the distinction as being the oldest entity and, in effect, God (which is why she is named Katrina the First). Chibi-Wasabi : I am not sure the extent to which its proper to place this entity as an incaration of Katrina and do so only because of the shared traits with Katrina the First and Kristina. Unlike Katrina the First which I consider my natural daughter, Chibi-Wasabi was a daughter of Michael and Beverly though she was abandoned by them, I consider her to be something like an adopted daughter. Chibi-Wasabi holds the distinction of being the first robot vampire. She is an entity that, during the spring and summer of 2012 I would usually find in my closet and she offered me quite a lot of emotional support. Interestingly, she was in the Supervisor position during the 200,000 dead event, something she later appologized profusely for.